In search of truth
Nazwa: In search of truth (Heliar Quest) Lokalizacja: Heliar Wymagany lvl: 250 Wymagane przedmioty: - 100 shripms - 4 life crystal - Przydatne może okazać się zabranie ze sobą wiadra z wodą Nagroda: 100 platinum coins, 5 vip coins oraz shield of honour. Misję zaczynamy Mana Shopie w Heliar u NPC Tina. Na mapie miasta Heliar oznaczona została ona numerem 6. ' '''Qusini Mankin : hi' Tina: Hello Qusini Mankin. I sell runes, potions, wands and rods. Qusini Mankin : mission Tina: My husband went to the mines two days ago and I haven't seen him since then. I'm afraid something bad happened especially that evil creatures lurk there. Tina: He was wearing a brown jacket. Please, can you go to the mines north-east from here and search for him? Qusini Mankin : yes Tina: Thank you! Please go there, find out what happened and come back as soon as possible. Po rozmowie z NPC Tina udajemy się do kopalni oznaczonej na mapie numerem 2. Będąc już na miejscu udajemy wskazaną niżej drogą: Po znalezieniu ciała zmarłego męża Tiny klikamy na niego po czym wracamy do Mana Shopu. Qusini Mankin : hi Tina: Hello Qusini Mankin. I sell runes, potions, wands and rods. Qusini Mankin : mission Tina: Have you found my husband? Qusini Mankin : yes Tina: What? Noooooo! This can't be true. It seems he was murdered? He had no enemies here. Please visit Telenius in the temple. Tina: He knows all the gossips. Maybe he can help me find the murderer. Po rozmowie z Tiną udajemy się do Teleniusa, który znajduje się w temple w Heliar (nr 4) Qusini Mankin : hi Telenius: Greetings Qusini Mankin, let me see if you are hurt.. Qusini Mankin : mission Telenius: I haven't heard anything about the case you're investigating. Tina's husband was a rightheous man. I hope the criminal won't get away with this. You can also ask Phil about the gossips. Telenius: He works at the stables and travels very often. Maybe he has heard some news. Po rozmowie z Teleniusem udajemy się do NPC Phila, którego znajdziemy w pobliżu wschodniej bramy (wewnętrzna cześć miasta) Qusini Mankin : hi Phil: Hello Qusini Mankin! Need a spot in my stables? Qusini Mankin : mission Phil: I suppose you have been sent here by Telenius. I really wish I could help you but don't know anything about this reprehensible deed. Phil: However I know someone who might be able to help you. Near the dragon hills lives an old elf who can see the past using his crystal ball. Phil: I know it sounds ridiculous but you should give him a chance. That's all from me. Good luck! Po rozmowie z Philem udajemy się do elfa Lirahitha, który znajduje się na północny wschód od respawnu dragonów w Heliar oznaczonego nr 8 (lokalizacja Lirahitha zostala oznaczona żółtym kółkiem). Qusini Mankin : hi Lirahith: Ashari Qusini Mankin! Qusini Mankin : mission Lirahith: I can barely see through my current crystal ball. My previous one was enchanted by Edala from Ab'Dendriel. His powerful magic made my crystal ball the mightiest and the most unique materpiece. Lirahith: It was stolen long time ago by Engim who is currently doing his time in prison guarded by furies somewhere around Heliar. Lirahith: Maybe he will tell you where he had hidden the ball unless he destroyed it. However if you bring it unscratched to me I will be able to help you. Następnie udajemy się do NPC Engim, którego znajdziemy obok respawnu fury w Heliar (nr 12). Qusini Mankin : hi Engim: Hi! What do you want? Qusini Mankin : mission Engim: That crystal ball I stole was unique? Too bad I wasn't aware of this fact. If only I knew it's worth more than a common crystal ball... Engim: I promise it's unscratched but I will tell you where it's hidden if you give me 100 shrimps. What is you decision? Qusini Mankin : yes Engim: Great! The ball is hidden in my mansion. The only way to it is filled with wyrms so better beware. Engim: To access my room you will need a code. Unfortunately I forgot it but Max should have it in his safe. Engim: Just tell him about "engim's code". He should ask you to confirm you have been sent by me. Answer "orange" to his question. Now let me eat these yummy shrimps. Kolejną osobą, którą musimy odwiedzić jest NPC Max, który znajduję w depozycie na 1 piętrze depo w Heliar (nr 5). Qusini Mankin : hi Max: Welcome Qusini Mankin in bank! I am The Banker. You can deposit, deposit all, withdraw, check your balance or change your money. Also you can transfer money to others players. Qusini Mankin : mission Max: What is Engim's favourite fruit? Qusini Mankin : orange Max: Correct. Now you can access Engim's storage room. Po tej rozmowie możemy wejść do komnaty, gdzie zdobywamy Kryształową Kulę dla NPC Lirahith. Znajduje się ona na wyrmach, które zostały oznaczone czarną strzałką. Będąc na miejscu miejscu kierujemy się wskazaną niżej drogą. Będąc na tym poziomie wchodzimy do domku i udajemy się na 1 piętro gdzie znajduje się wyżej wspomniana komnata. Po wyjęciu kuli ze skrzynki wracamy do elfa Lirahitha. Qusini Mankin : hi Lirahith: Ashari Qusini Mankin! Qusini Mankin : mission Lirahith: Did you retrieve my crystal ball? Qusini Mankin : yes Lirahith: Fantastic! Oh no it's so dirty! Look at that stain! How is it supposed to work properly? Please clean it so we can proceed. I will put it in my room upstairs. Naszym zadaniem teraz będzie oczyszczenie kuli, która znajduje się na 1 piętrze domu Lirahitha. Użyjemy do tego wiadra i studni, które znajduje się obok domku Elfa. Czyszczenie może nie udać się za 1 razem, a więc czyścimy kulę do skutku. Jeśli obok studni nie byłoby wiadra musimy zaopatrzyć się w własne!! Kiedy operacja się uda nad kulą powinien pojawić się następujący napis. Po wykonaniu zadania ponownie rozmawiamy z Lilahithem. Qusini Mankin : hi Lirahith: Ashari Qusini Mankin! Qusini Mankin : mission Lirahith: Have you cleaned it? Qusini Mankin : yes Lirahith: I have noticed. However it seems it wasn't just the stain blocking the vision. I think some evil creatures have taken control over the crystals of balance and are draining energy from them. Lirahith: You should find all of the crystals of balance and recharge them. 3 of them are located in the caves and 1 is in the mountain. To recharge them you will need life crystals. Naszym zadaniem teraz będzie znalezienie 4 kryształów rozrzuconych po całym Heliar. W tej misjii będą nam potrzebne 4 life crystal. Pierwszym miejsce, do którego się udajemy jest kopalnia, w której szukaliśmy ciała zmarłego męża Tiny. Schodzimy do kopalni i kierujemy się według mapy. Kiedy jesteśmy na miejscu musimy kliknąć na kryształ, który znajduje się w kopalni. Z plecaka powinien zniknąć nam life crystal, a na krysztale powinien pojawić się taki napis. Następnym miejscem, do którego się udajemy jest expowisko wyrmów, które znajdują się na wschód od wymienionej wcześniej kopalni. Droga przedstawiona jest na zdjęciach poniżej. Tak samo jak w przypadku pierwszego miejsca używamy kryształu. Następnym miejscem są undead dragony, które znajdują się pod numerem 3 na mapie Heliar. Kiedy wejdziemy już do jaskini kierujemy się według mapy. Ponownie używamy kryształu po czym udajemy się do ostatniego miejsca. Ostatnim miejsce, do którego musimy się udać w tej misji są hellfire fightery, które oznaczone są numerem 6 na mapie Heliar. Kiedy zejdziemy już do jaskini kierujemy się według wskazanej niżej mapy. Po użyciu wszystkich kryształów wracamy zdać raport Lirahithowi. Qusini Mankin : hi Lirahith: Ashari Qusini Mankin! Qusini Mankin : mission Lirahith: Have you recharged the crystals of balance? Qusini Mankin : yes Lirahith: So i guess we can start looking for the killer soon. I have one last thing i would like you to do for me. Go to Tina and ask her for some item which belonged to Tina's husband. Lirahith: It will speed up the search. Come back as soon as you have found it. Po rozmowie wracamy do Magic Shopu porozmawiać z Tiną. Qusini Mankin : hi Tina: Hello Qusini Mankin. I sell runes, potions, wands and rods. Qusini Mankin : mission Tina: So you need an item which belonged to my husband? Let me think... Maybe his crystal sword will be enough. He gave it to me to for protection but I never really needed it. Here, take it. Dostaliśmy od Tiny Crystal Sworda, z którym udajemy się do ponownie do Lirahitha. Qusini Mankin : hi Lirahith: Ashari Qusini Mankin! Qusini Mankin : mission Lirahith: Did you bring an item that belonged to Tina's husband? Qusini Mankin : yes Lirahith: Great. I actually managed to find the killer while you were out so i guess you can keep the sword because I don't need it anymore. Lirahith: The vision showed clearly it was a lumberman from the town. I don't remember his name, however you should keep in mind Tina's husband's behaviour was strange. Lirahith: Visit the lumberman and tell him about the vision. Następną osobą do której musimy się udać jest NPC Lex, który znajduje się w mieście na północ od wschodniej bramy. Qusini Mankin : hi Lex: Hello Qusini Mankin! What brings you here? Qusini Mankin : mission Lex: Please listen to my version... We were collecting coal in that mine together. All of a sudden we were sorrounded by a group of zombies. We had nowhere to run so we had to fight them. Lex: One of the zombies bit Tina's husband... I... I... I didn't want to do this but he started acting strange... changing... Ever since this horrbile thing happened I could't sleep. Lex: I was going to report it but I had no words, no guts, neither an idea how to tell Tina about what happened there. Tell her the truth. I hope she will get through this somehow. Udajemy się do Magic Shopu gdzie ostatni raz rozmawiamy z Tiną. Qusini Mankin : hi Tina: Hello Qusini Mankin. I sell runes, potions, wands and rods. Qusini Mankin : mission Tina: Nothing will return my husband back to life. I have to get used living with this tremendous grief in my heart. I am really grateful you helped me find out what happened in the mines. Tina: You can take a little gift for your effort from the chest next to me. Thank you once again. Teraz możemy odebrać nagrodę ze skrzynki, która znajduje się na prawo od Tiny.